Ember and Spike Story
by Pink Roses 7
Summary: Ember needs a little help being Dragon Lord, and invites Spike over to help.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really have much time to write, so this is what I have time for.**

* * *

Spike smiled as he walked back into the library. He had made a new friend. Ember.

 _"Such a pretty name."_ he thought _"Ember. A little spark."_

"Fitting." Twilight said, interrupting Spike's thoughts.

Spike shook his head. "What?"

Twilight laughed. "'Ember. A little spark.' I said that it was fitting."

"Oh." Spike said. "Why?"

"She started the "spark" of dragons being good." Twilight explained.

"Oh." Spike smiled. "I get it."

Twilight winked at him. "And you can write to her to you know."

Spike's emerald eyes widened. "Really?!" he asked excitedly. "I can write to her _anytime_?!"

Twilight laughed and put a wing around her assistant. "Of course. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Spike shrugged. "I don't know."

The two arrived to the library. Spike quickly sat down and dipped a quill into an ink bottle.

 _Dear "Dragon Lord" Ember,_

 _It's your new friend Spike. I was just wondering how you have been since I have left. Are you ruling like a good and fair dragon?_

 _Hope you write back soon,_

 _~Spike_

* * *

Dragon Lord Ember sat on her throne, running her claw repeatedly stoked the armrest. A small dragon came fluttering towards her, its large wings not propionate to its. small body.

"Message for you my Lady!" it yelled in a squeaky voice, waving a sealed scroll in the air.

"You may come forth." Ember gestured for the dragon fly over.

It bowed down and held the scroll near Ember. Ember snatched it up and slid her index claw underneath the seal. It crackled open, and she read the message. Smiling, she looked down onto the servant.

"Thank you. You may go." she flicked her paw thoughtlessly.

The dragon stood up and flew away in a uneasy pattern.

"SCRIBE!" Ember yelled, and a large male dragon flew to her aid. "Write this down, letter form please."

The scribe pulled out a quill and paper and began scribbling down Ember's words.

"Dear Spikey Wi- Spike!" Ember quickly corrected herself, and the scribe took out a new piece of parchment. Ember cleared her throat. "Dear Spike, I have not been doing much since I became Dragon Lord. And of course I have been ruling like you taught me. And I want you to know that you can come by whenever you want. P.S I need a little help with my duties. Think you can come by? Thanks, "Dragon Lord" Ember."

* * *

Spike opened the letter from Ember and ran to Twilight, waving the letter in the air.

"Twilight! Twilight!" he yelled.

"Hmm?" Twilight turned around absent-mindedly. "Spike?"

"Oof!"

Spike dug his claws into the ground trying to stop himself, but instead crashed into Twilight's forlegs. He quickly got up, and waved the letter in the air again. Twilight held up the scroll with her magic.

"Dear Spike..." she muttered as she read parts of the letter out loud. "since I became Dragon Lord... ruling like you taught me... "

She smiled as she read the last bit of the letter. "Seems like Ember really misses you."

"Can we go then?" Spike begged. " _Please?_ "

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Sure."

* * *

 **Because no one had made a fic with this. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. You guys have never responded to one of my stories so soon! I'm happy. Anyway, moving on with the story.**

* * *

Spike held onto the fur of Twilight's back as the lavender alicorn flew over toward the Dragon Land. His other claw held onto a few suitcases flying behind the two.

"Wah-" Spike cried out. "Take it easy, Twi!I'm going to drop our luggage!"

Twilight slowed down her flying. "Sorry Spike." she pointed ahead of them. "We're almost there anyway. Think you can hold on for just a little bit longer?"

"I guess." Spike answered.

Soon they made it into the Dragon Land as Twilight landed near Ember's throne.

"Hey, Dragon Lord Ember." Twilight said as she bowed.

Ember giggled, covering her mouth with a claw. "Just Ember, please. Same to you, Spike."

"Okay, _Ember._ " Spike emphasized her name. "What'd do you need us to help you with."

Ember, surprising, blushed at Spike's emphasizing. "I..erm... Just need some help getting organized. I thought that you two could help."

Spike's muzzle scrunched up. "Me? Help organize? I think Twilight would be better in that category."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ember cried. "I mean... Uh. You help Twilight organize, so... You can organize well too."

Spike looked doubtful.

"A-And you're the only one who is a dragon around here, so the others will trust you better." Ember quickly added. "I mean, isn't that pretty logical?"

"I...guess?" he said.

Twilight snickered.

Ember and Spike looked at her. "What?" they both asked.

"Oh, nothing." Twilight tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her smile. "So, Ember, is there a place we can stay?"

Ember blinked for a second, thinking. "Well, we have a nice little spot near the falls. It has a really nice view, and private too. Not many dragons know about it."

"Sure!" Spike said. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"Let me show you the way." Ember extended her claw.

Spike grinned as he took her claw. Ember lifted her up onto her back and took off, Twilight following behind with the luggage. After a few minutes of flying they made it to what the dragons called "The Fire Falls". After landing Ember showed them a small cave behind a wall of vines. The cave had a spit in the middle, but both sides were dead ends quickly. The entire place was filled with torches, each giving off a different color. The ends were almost symmetrical, each having a bed and a a small desk.

"Woah." Twilight and Spike gaped at the cave.

Ember giggled. "Just a little place I go to hangout."

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Twilight thanked Ember.

"No problem." Ember welcomed her. "While you unpack your luggage, can I barrow Spike for a second?"

"Of course." Twilight smiled. "Spike, why don't you go and play with Ember for a little bit?"

"Twilight!" Spike exclaimed. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"So do you want to go or not?" Twilight asked.

"Yes!" Spike answered. "Let's go!"

Ember gestured with her head outside and began to walk out. Spike followed behind as she looked back at him with a smirk on her face. Ember went right in front of the falls, then walked into the falls. Spike was surprised, but followed. After getting all the water out of his scales he looked at his environment. Spike was standing in a rather large cave, brightly lit up by-

"Gems." Spike said, his mouth watering.

And right he was. The cave was lit up entirely by jewels, gems, and crystals. Ranging in color and size the cave walls were covered in them. Red rubies, blue sapphires, light blue aquamarines, and many other precious stones. In the middle of the cave was a small pond, shimming with a rainbow of colors from the jewels.

"What do you think?" Ember asked tentatively.

"I... I love it." Spike answered.

The two sat down next to the lake and talked until they became tired. Spike fell asleep first and Ember curled up protectively, like a cat protecting its kitten. She folded in one of her wings and wrapped the other around Spike, pulling him closer to her warm side, the fire inside her heating them both. Just before she fell asleep she whispered a small phrase to Spike, too tired to notice what she said or if he heard her of not.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Annnddd... There we are. Chapter 2 done. Hope you liked! Pink Roses 7 out!**


End file.
